Life after Breaking Dawn
by lolacola27
Summary: This is just a fanfic about life after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee isn't in this story. She might be later on.
1. Cell Phone Call

Edward's POV

Bella and Rosalie were shopping together (Their friends and Renesmee isn't in this story. I might write about her later in the story) while me,Alice,Jasper,Emmet,Carlisle and Esme all sat in the living room. Carlisle laid on the couch with Esme right next to him with head on his chest. Jasper was on the ground with Alice on his lap and he was playing with her hair. I was on the end of the couch and Emmet was sitting in the arm chair.

"Alice, why aren't you shopping with Bella and Rosalie? Your the shopaholic vampire!" Emmet said

"I don't feel like shopping" Alice replied

Everybody in the room gasped

"Alice are you crazy in the head or something?!?! Because you LOVE shopping" Emmet said in disbelieve

"She always has been crazy in the head" Edward mumbled

Alice pouted

_" Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. Thats what you get for waking up in Vegas-"_

Alice answered her phone

"Hello?"

"Sitting around"

"You saw Mike?!?!"

"Did you punch him in the face?!?!"

"Oh. You should have"

Jasper,Emmet and Edward chuckled

"He was with Jessica?? Well she's stupid"

"They have kids?!?! Jessica and Mike doing it- That's just nasty!"

"Ok. Bye"

"Mike and Jessica are married and have kids!" Alice said in disgust

"Thats just sick" Emmet agreed

Please give me a response!


	2. Emmet and Alice homealone

Jasper and Edward left because they were going hunting and Carlisle decided to also come with them and Esme wanted to go find Bella and Rosalie.

"Alice!!! Go get your Ipod and Ihome!!!" Emmet yelled up stairs to Alice.

Alice races down stairs with her Ipod and Ihome.

The plug the Ipod into the Ihome and "I Want To Rock N' Roll All Night" comes on and they turn it up really loud.

Alice starts jumping on the couch while Emmet does the worm on the floor.

Alice's cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Alice anwsered

Emmet turns off the music and Alice puts her phone on speaker

"Hey Alice. It's Edward and I wanted to know how you and Emmet are doing. Because last time we left you 2 alone, there was a hole in the roof" Edward said while trying to hide a chuckle

"Who could ever forget" Emmet said with loud laugh

"Were fine. Were watching T.V." Alice lied

"Are you sure? Because last time you 2 said you guys were watching T.V. and really you made a 15 ft. tall volcano and of course you put vinegar and baking soda in it and it exploded and made a hole in the roof" Japer said.

"Um.... Gotta go! Bye!! Alice........fell out the window" Emmet said quickly

"I did no-" Alice got cut off.

"Back to dance party!!" Emmet yelled

A new song came on and it was "Thriller" By Micheal Jackson

Emmet and Alice go into the kitchen because it has wood floor so they grab each others elbows and start spinning each other

Finally they both fall to the ground and go into the living room and shut off Alice's Ipod

"Rosalie and Bella will come in and 42 seconds"

They both look at the door and waited for the door to open

Rosalie and Bella come in

"Hey babe" Emmet said to Rosalie

Rosalie walked over and sat on Emmet's lap

Bella came and sat next to Alice

"When we thought Mike and Jessica had kids, they were really babysitting" Bella told Alice

"Poor kids" Alice giggled

"Edward and Jasper are hunting so they should be home tomorrow" Emmet said.

"Ok" Bella said

"Wasn't Esme with you girlys?" Emmet said

"She went hunting with the guys" Rosalie answered

"So I get stuck with girls all night?" Emmet complained

"We should go to the bar" Bella suggested

"I wonder if vampires can get drunk..." Alice wondered

"Well, we can find out tonight!!" Rosalie exclaimed

"I hope vampires can get drunk" Emmet said

I'll write more later on today


	3. Emmett's bringing sexy back!

This may sound confusing but, the characters in this fanfiction don't like like the ones in the twilight saga, they look like the characters in the Twilight/New Moon movie.

Rosalie's POV

"Uhh....." Emmett groaned "The boys want me to go hunting..."

"We can't drink tonight?!?!?" Alice said as if she was about to die

"The text says: "Emmett, we don't trust you with the girls so you are coming with us" They never trust me!!" Emmett looked pissed

"This sucks! Who was it from?" Bella questioned Emmett

"Edward" Emmet mumbled "Well if I don't want to get my head ripped off, I better go" Emmett said and walked out the door

"Want to sleep over at my place??" Bella asked the both of us

"Sure!" Alice said

"If thats ok with your dad...." I said quietly

"Of course it is!" Bella seemed really hyper now

So Alice and I went and go packed our bags and we got in my Alice's car

Alice went 60 when she really was only suppose to be going 45 down town

When we finally got to Bella's house, we all walked in and Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table

"Hey Bells........You brought Alice and.....?"

"This is Rosalie. Emmett's wife." Bella told her father

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Rosalie" Charlie said to me

"Nice to meet you too Charlie" I said and we shook hands

Alice and I followed Bella up to her bedroom

"If you still lived here, I would so give your room a makeover!!" Alice said a fell onto my bed

_" Rosalie, you spin my head right round, right round when you going down, down, down. My name is Emmett and i'm bring sexy back, Ya! Those grizzly bears don't know how to attack-"_

I anwsered her phone

"Emmett, what the hell did you put as my ringtone?!?!" I said pissed

"Well....I thought you would like it...."Emmett said while I heard Bella and Alice on the bed laughing

"What do you want?" I said back to him

"What are you girlys doing tonight?"

"Sleeping over at Bella's"

"Cool....Gotta go! I see a grizzly bear with my teeth on it!"

I shut my phone

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't send him to a therapist" I mumbled

"He is strange...." Alice trailed off

Please give me a response!!!!!


	4. SLUMBER PARTY! Gone wrong

Edward's POV

We all say by the river and watched the sun set.

"So Emmett.......what did you and Alice do?" Carlisle asked

Jasper and I glared at him

"Because you two have a tend to do stuff your not suppose to..." Esme trailed off

Esme and Carlisle started to also glare at Emmett

"Well when you guys left, Alice was sitting in her and Jasper's window and she fell out....." Emmett said under his breath

"What?!?!?!?!" Esme said in shock

"When we called, she said she didn't" I said

"Ok. Well so Alice looked bored so I said go get you Ihome and Ipod. So she did and we plugged it in and we started dancing

"Predictable....." I mumbled

"I understand Alice dancing but not Emmett- Wait. Ya. I can see Emmett dancing

"_ Emmett kissed a hobo and he liked it, the taste of last nights clam chowde-"_

"What the hell Alice?!?!" Emmett answered his phone.

Jasper and I laughed at what Alice did to his ringtone

Then they both hanged up

"What was that about?!?!" Esme said

"She just wanted to test my ringtone" Emmett said through his teeth

"That's Alice for ya" Jasper and I said at the same time and then we all started laughing

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella, where's Chalie?" Alice asked me

"He went to La Push with Billy. Why?" I asked

"Because I want to jump on your bed and sing "G.N.O (Girls Night Out)" with you!!!" Alice said

"Fine" I said trying not to sound excited

I got out my lab top and searched for G.N.O on YouTube and turned it on loud. Alice and I got on her bed and started jumping and singing

Rosalie walked in. "And you 2 thought your "girlfriends" (A.K.A: Wives) weren't so hyper" Rosalie said. Alice and I stopped jumping to see what was going on and Rosalie was video taping us on her IPhone. And she was video taping us live to: Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett and they were all watching!!!!

"OME" We both said

We both got off the bed and ran into the bath room. Right when we shut the bathroom door, Rosalie came out of Bella's room and knocked on the door still video taping us live

"Open the door!!!" Rosalie said to us

"Just break it down!!!" Alice and I heard from Emmet but it was quite. She wasn't videoing taping us, she was doing a live IPhone chat!!!!!!!

"Break it down and I snap your coller bone!!!" Alice hissed

Sence I didn't countine yesturday, I'll countine another chapter today


	5. Evil Short Pixie

Rosalie's POV

OME!! I soooo got them!!!

"Open this door now!!" I yelled.

"No way chica!!" Alice yelled back at me.

"NOW!" I yelled.

"Your not my mother!" Bella yelled at me.

"Point is?" I said back.

Then, they both run out at vampire speed and I wanted to chase them but Idk where they went.

"Oh great. I lost them." I said.

"It's ok babe. I'll kill them for ya." Emmett said.

"No you won't" Edward and Jasper said.

"Isabella! Mary Alice! Get you scrawny asses back here!!" I said.

"DON'T CALL ME MARY ALICE EVER!" Alice screamed at me.

"Don't mess with the pixie devil" I heard Emmett said.

I told my family good bye and we both hanged up.

The girls come back upstairs and we all go back into Bella's old room.

* * *

**I'm sorry everybody for it being so short!! I have to go upnorth for until sunday or monday (Yippe....) so it might be awhile. But I promise i'm not abandoing this story or my other story.**

**So tata for now! ~lolacola27~ :)**


	6. Roller Hockey

**I'm sorry everyone for not countineing as often. I'm always getting writers block. But I usually think of stuff. Lol. So plz 4give me.**

Rosalie POV

We sar on Bella's bed. Bella complaining about how she misses Edward. Alice giving me a death glare.

"I wish he was here........." Bella sighed.

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Alice yelled.

Bella stared at her with wide eyes.

Wow. I have never heard her this mad.

"I'm sorry. Blame Rosalie" Alice said.

"So what should we do?" Bella said.

"Something girly. Like a make-over? Nails? Hair? Clothes?" I tried giving ideas.

"Well girls, tonight............we go girly." Alice smirked.

* * *

Bella's POV.

OMG! Girls night is totally rocking. Our theme was rockstars! We did make-up, hair and clothes.

We were in here living room playing rockband. Rosalie singer, Alice on drums and I electric guitar.

When we were done playing, we played roller hockey. We went to my basment. (Which had concret walls and floor and pipes) I sat out the first round. Because 1. I have never played roller hockey as a vampire before. 2. Rosalie and Alice= Death.

They both had roller skates on and no helmets.

I'm Referre.

"Here are the rules.

1. No shoving. You can slam into eachother but not shoving.

2. Do not break the floor or walls. Charlie will get really suspicious. And possibly scared.

3. Try not to throw eachother.

That's the rules." I said. This might be really bad.

"You ready pixie?" Rosalie said.

"Ya. Are YOU ready barbie?" Alice replied.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rosalie said. I blew the whistle and they were off.

Rosalie had the push and Alice slamed into her knocking her in the wall. Alice hit the puck and it went into Rosalie's goal.

Rosalie slamed Alice into the wall and got the puck. She shot in Alice's goal.

They both went for the puck and crashed into eachother. They laughed and took off the roller skates. We all ran upstairs.

My phone started to ring.

"Girls!!" They both looked at me. "Edward is calling!! What do I say!?!?"

"Something!" They yelled!

"No!" I said sarcastically.

Alice grabbed the phone.

"Hello" She answered.

* * *

Alice's POV

"Hello" I answered

"Alice. I had a bad feeling you and the girls are doing something. I read Rosalie's mind and she said "I'm taking that pixie down one way or another!"" Edward said.

"Oh ya....um.....we were doing something we weren't suppose too! Bye" I said and hanged up.

"Smooth. I don't think they'll get supisious" Rosalie smirked.

"And what were you going to say, Princess?" I said.

"She's got a point............" Bella mumbled.

" Whatever!" Rosalie said.

I just saw the future. Charlie is going to walk through the doors in 13 seconds.

"Oh god! Charlie's going to walk through that door in 13 seconds!!!" I yelled.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Oh god! Charlie's giong to walk through that door in 13 seconds" Alice yelled.

We all ran to the living room.

Alice laid on the coffe table with a blanket under her and one over her and she had a pillow. Rosalie laid in the window ceil with a pillow and blanket. And I did a jump onto the couch with 5 blankets and 3 pillows.

"The girls are asleep? It's only like 2:20 a.m." Oh boy. Charlie's drunk.

"I'm going to bed" Charlie said and went upstairs.

**Did you like? Love it?? Hate it?!? Well you can always give me a review..........hehe. Thx for reading. lolacola27 :)**


	7. Twilight Movie

**Hey everybody! Do you think I should put Nessie in the story?? Or keep her out. I'm letting you guys decide. Well, here's another chapter.**

Bella's POV

Charlie went upstairs drunk.

When we all made sure the coast was clear, we all stood up.

"The coffe table?!?! Seriously Alice?!?!" Rosalie said.

"You got any better ideas? Oh and sleeping in the window ceil isn't suspicious either?!?!" Alice whispered yelled.

"I don't think he got suspicous when he saw you sleeping with 5 blankets and 3 pillows!" Rosalie said to me.

"Let's just watch a movie" I said.

I walked into the kitchen to see what new movie Charlie got. Twilight.

"Hey girlys, wanna watching "Twilight"" I said.

"Sure" They both said.

So I put the movie in.

15 min ltr.

We were at the part where the Cullen's walked in and Jess and Angela had to tell me where who they are.

"Wow. They look just like us" Rosalie said.

"Cause they are us!!" Alice said. **(A/N: Ok this may sound confusing but the charactors in this story look like the ones in the twilight saga movies. Not the books. The movies. So if your picturing them, think of the movie and not the book)**

"Oh ya. Hey I remember this part! Aww.... don't me and Emmett look cute! Hehe. Love the twirl you do Alice" Rosalie said.

"Thanks. Uh! Jessica just called me really weird! And Jasper was in pain because of stupid people like you! Not because he was with me because he was surronded by humans!" Alice said.

**I'm sorry it's so short! My friends coming over.**


	8. AN: Sorry

**I'm so sorry!**

**I will be gone until saturday or sunday!**

**I promise I will countine as so as possible.**


	9. Twilight Part:2

**I'm back!! I will right a chapter for Back to school with the Cullens soon.**

Rosalie's POV

Oh my bitching god!! They are us!!

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!?! THIS REALLY HAPPENED! AND KNOW THEY KNOW WHY WE ARE SO PALE! CAUSE WERE FU**ING VAMPIRES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down!" Alice said to me.

I smacked my palm to my forhead.

"This is a movie. They will never know" Bella said as if it was nothing.

"UM! THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE! AND THEY LOOK EXACTLY LIKE US! WAIT! THEY ARE US! SO WHEN PEOPLE SEE US THEY WILL KNOW WERE VAMPIRES!!" I screamed again.

"You act like it's an issue!" Alice said back to me.

I'm going to kill these 2.

_"Don't you wish you boyfriend was HOT like me-" _

I walked into the kitchen.

Of course Emmett would set that as my ringtone when he called.

"What is up with are freaking family and messed up ringtones!" I said when I answered.

"Well, hello to you too!" Emmett said.

"Sorry. Whats up?" I said.

"Well, 1. Your on speaker so Esme, Carlizzle, Edward, Jasper and I can hear you" Emmett said.

"For the last time Emmett, You can call me Carlisle or dad. Not "Carlizzle"" Carlisle said.

"Fine! Ruin my fun! Anyways, Edward was reading you mind and he said your yelling at Isabella and Mary Alice" Emmett said.

"Emmett, if you say it again i'll make sure Bella and Alice can hear you. And you know how evil they can be. Expecially pixie" I said.

"Heard that!!" Alice yelled from the living room.

Everybody laughed on the other line.

"Well you see, Bella, Alice and I are watching this movie called _"Twilight" _and it's abouot how Bella showed up and everything. And it's exactly what happened in real life! The characters look exactly like us because they are us. And everything that happened in this movie, happened to all of us when Bella showed up! And Alice and Bella act like it's not big deal!" I told them.

"Well whats the problem" Edward said.

Oh my god. Is everybody this bitching stupid.

"Umm......let me thing here.................EVERYBODY KNOWS WERE VAMPIRES NOW! AND PLUS THERE WILL BE 3 MORE MOVIES COMING OUT!" I yelled at them.

"That could be a problem......"Carlisle said.

"Finally somebody smart" I mumbled.

Then all of a sudden Bella attacked me.

"AHH!!! BELLA'S ATTACKING ME!" I screamed.

"Bella! Sweetie! Please don't kill Rosalie" Edward said.

"Can't make promises" Bella said.

"AHH!! NOW ALICE'S ATTACKING ME" I screamed again.

"Geez you scream alot" Alice told me while pinning me to the ground.

"Babe!! Please don't hurt my 'twin'" Jasper said.

"Oh no! My.........cat fell out a window! Bye" Bella said really quickly and hanged up.

They both let go of me.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" I said standing up.

"This is a girls night! Not a "talk to you husbands" night!" Alice said putting her hands on her hips.

"So what do we do now?" Bella said.

"FINISH TWILIGHT" Alice screamed with excitment.

We kept watching Twilight.

The part when we were playing baseball.

"Oh my Emmett! I remember that part. When you wanted to kill me and Carlisle said "Nice kitty" That was funny. Not the whole "I'm going to kill you" But it was pretty funny" Bella laughed.

"I do remember that part!" I said laughing with her. Then we all started laughing.

**Thanks for reading. And everybody, I won't be countineing as often cuz school starts for me tomorrow. :( srry. but i will update all my stories**


	10. Twilight Part:3

**I'm back!! Here's more story.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I'm in a house of idiots.

_We were at the part when Jasper and Alice were driving Bella to a hotel._

"I remember when you and Jasper held hands. I was all like 'Dang. I wish that was Edward and I'" Bella said.

"Hehe. I love my Jazzy" Alice giggled.

"You guys don't understand!! When people see us at school they will now know!" I said.

"When Jessica see's us she'll know why were so pale. When Mike, Ben, Angela, Lauren and figure out were screwed!!" I said.

"Then I go to them and be like 'Yo! Bitches! We ain't vamps so stop trippin' and get it right yo!'" Alice said.

"You really need to see a theripist" I said and looked at Alice.

"Respect" Alice told me and crossed her arms.

Oh my bitching god. I'm in a room with a gangster pixie freak and a bitch. What could possible be better.

"_We only got 4 minutes to save the wor-" _My ring tone for Edward went off

"Hello" I said.

"Your on speaker again with you family and the Denali Coven" Edward said.

"Hey Denali" I said.

"Hey" They replied.

"So, your yelling at Bella and Alice again. Why?" He said.

"Because their mindless bitches" I said.

"Is your favorite word bitch or something?" Alice said in the backround.

Everybody started laughing on the other line.

"Ya it is thank you!" I said.

"Wow. You seem to be having fun" Kate giggled.

"The best time of my entire life. Ok. Well anyways, they proabaly told you about the Twilight thing already and Bella and Alice act like it's not big deal!" I said.

"It is a big deal" Tayna said.

"No it isn't!! It's just a movie! A fictional movie!" Bella said in the back round.

"But that happened it real life though!" Carmen said.

"Everybodys a critic" Alice mumbled.

"Hey Mary, vampires have the best hearing. So everybody can hear you" I said.

"It's Alice!" Alice told me.

Alice's phone starts to ring.

"Well, what should we do?" Esme says.

"Something" Irina said.

"No" I said sarcastically.

I'll countine more soon


	11. Hair Dye

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hello?" Alice said.

"So babe, still looking sexy?" Emmett asked me.

"Ya" I giggled.

Bella started making gagging nosies.

Alice hanged up the phone.

"Who was that? And Bella i'm about to kick your ass" I said.

"That was Peter and Charlotte. They will be with the other people" Alice said.

"It's called family" I said.

Bella and Alice ran upstairs.

"Were going to go put highlights in our hair!" They yelled.

"Oh god" I said.

20 mins ltr. I was still talking with my family.

"I miss you Rose baby" Emmett whined.

"I miss you too Emmy bear!" I said in my baby voice.

"Me and Garrett are engaged!!" Kate yelled.

"Yep" Garrett said.

"OH MY F***ING GOD" Bella and Alice yelled.

They ran downstairs with purple and blue hair. Bella had purple hair and Alice had blue hair.

"Oh my gawd" I said.

"We let it stay in to long!" Bella said.

"Wh-what happened to your hair" Esme said pissed. She doesn't want her daughters looking emo.

Then before I knew it, I was attacked and I felt a hair product on my head.

They mixed it in with my hair and when I stood up they were both smirking. I ran upstairs and saw............pink hair.

I screamed bloody murder.

"YOU BITCHES!" I screamed.

They were laughing.

"What happened?" Tanya said over the phone.

"They dyed my hair pink" I said through my teeth.

"3 EMO DAUGHTERS? WHAT THE HELL" Esme screamed.

"Honey, calm down" Carlisle tried.

Then a bucket of water was thrown over me.

I gasped.

"It's just washable hair dye" Alice giggled.

They were both sooked but their was back to normal.

"Bitches" I gasped.

**Thanks for reading! Countine later**


	12. Black Betty

**Sorry for all the delays! School work is so holding me back.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Carlisle! Why?!?!" I said.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you adopt 2 freaks! Also, why did you let 2 very smart boys marry 2 very stupid girls!!" I said.

Bella and Alice gasped.

"Starting now it's your personal hell" Alice said.

"Great" I said.

"Bella, Alice. Why are you torchering Rosalie?" Kate asked in a sweet voice.

"Because it's fun" They said at the same time.

"Oh shit! It's 7:54! Charlie has to wake up a 8!! Pretend to be asleep!!" Bella said. We all ran and pretended to fall asleep in our sleeping place.

"No! No ! Any thing but the very big black cat!" Alice said pretending to be sleep talking.

Bella and I crack up laughing. Everybody on the other end of the phone was laughing.

"That my babe all right" Jasper said.

"Jassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssper" Alice said.

"Like Jasper, Jasper is my boyfriend! Like, ya!" Alice said in her girly girl voice. Everybody was now laughing.

Charlie came down stairs.

"Oh my god!! My cell phone just vibrated!! Stop drop and roll!!" Alice screamed.

We all tried not to laugh.

"I knew that girl had issues!" Charlie said and walked out the door.

"I am now awake! Wow! Black Betty!" Alice started to sing and she stood up and jumped up and down.

Sorry it's so short!!


End file.
